Turning Points
by EvilTwinsCopyrighted
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks with her parents from Dallas, she meets the Cullens at the local private school. They're model students, until something snaps inside of her. With her fav vampire, Jasper in tow, she goes on a wild journey of sex, alcohol, etc..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : We don't own Twilight, but the damn plotbunny is all ours.**

**This story is written by ****Shirley007 and Ohmyitsv, also known as the ****Evil Twins**©

**We hope you'll enjoy this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue :**

The dark-haired beauty checked her burgundy boots for stains she might have missed earlier, before grabbing her guitar and heading on stage. The other brunette, who was slightly less attractive than the lead singer, but still had her own charm, followed closely. The crowd went wild as the duo came into view on stage, both smiled warmly at their fans. They truly were a sight to see, with their tight boot cut jeans, boots and tops that clung to their body and showing off all their curves might have something to do with that. The lead singer glanced back towards the steps where they had just come up from and sighed heavily as she tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden stage.

Two males stepped on stage then, both wearing low rise jeans, a snug shirt and boots, both with the palest skin one could imagine, making the ladies rise up in excitement. The male with silvery blonde hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, headed over to the drums, while the dirty blond smiled at the lead singer, before swinging his guitar in place and nodding at her.

As she adjusted her microphone, she looked up at the sky and furrowed her brows as if she didn't like what she saw. On the Weather Channel, they had predicted a very cloudy day with the occasional shower for Seattle. Rumors has it that one of the band members only agreed to perform at this benefit concert if the weather was bad.

The blonde with his honey colored eyes followed her every movement as they each prepared for their performance. Taking their spots on the stage, he glanced over at the red-eyed male, who was awaiting signal to start playing.

The brunette who usually played keyboards/piano, now stood behind with a violin in her hands, also waiting for that signal to start the show.

With one more glance up at the sky, the lead singer nodded her head and they started playing together. Her voice was amazing as she started to sing and playing guitar, rousing up the crowd more.

**_Hey yeahh_**

**_Five Thirty PM rolls around, there's a little old joint outside of town_****_  
I only got time for a couple of beers and a juke box song ringing in my ears  
The next think you know the bartenders pouring, shots are flowing, got me stoned and  
All I really know is that I should be going, but I'm soaking up the moment_**

**_I'm all jacked up, all jacked up  
Don't believe I've ever had this much.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up.  
Time sure flies when you're all jacked up_**

The singer smiled at the dirty blond on his guitar and he winked with a big smile on his face.****

**_It was getting mighty close to Nine o'clock, what the hell I'll have one more shot.  
Then I winked at a boy at the end of the bar, guess I mighta musta gone a little too far.  
Cause a big ole girl walked outta the blue, 10 foot 2 with a bad attitude  
Stepped right up and knocked out my tooth, guess I had it coming I deserved it too_**

**_Cause I was all jacked up, all jacked up,  
Don't believe I've ever had this much.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up  
Don't start no stuff when you're all jacked up._**

The girl with the violin started playing furiously, while the singer moved her body suggestively while keeping her eyes on the dirty blonde. The pale blonde male at the drums glared briefly at the guitar playing male, but composed his face quickly, smiling at the audience. Just before she started singing again, a ray of sun broke through the skies and landed on the dirty blonde, making his hands sparkle in the sunlight.

She sucked in a harsh breath and whispered to low for anyone else to hear, "Back up. Your hands..." She couldn't't finish her sentence as she started singing into the microphone again. The man stepped back instantly, but whispers could be heard to all those that didn't exactly belong to the human race.****

**_Don't have to go home but you can't stay here,  
That's what they said when I got my last beer.  
Oh my God, its 2 o'clock, I can't find my keys and my truck's locked  
So I grabbed a tire tool and I broke my window, hurt my elbow got me in though  
Two foot later backed into the light pole, all the town folk got a good show_**

**_All jacked up, all jacked up  
Don't believe I've ever had this much.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up  
Don't drive you truck when you're all jacked up_**

The crowd seemed to have completely forgotten the incident as they jumped and sang at the top of their lungs, bringing a smile to the faces of the performers, the other joining in as back ups. ****

**_Jacked up_**

**_all jacked up, all jacked up _**

**_oooooooooo_**

**_One thing I've learned when you get tore up;  
Don't start no stuff when you're all jacked up._**

**_One thing I've learned when you get tore up……  
Don't drive your car  
Don't start no stuff in no bar  
Hell I wouldn't even tell anybody where you are  
When you're all jacked up  
_**

The singer's eyes wandered over the crowd, her nerves finally settling down again and her heartbeat slowing down slightly, since she was still too hyped from the performance.

**_All Jacked up  
All Jacked up  
All Jacked up  
_**

Gazing over the enthused and excited crowd, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she could feel the familiar rush run through her veins. Until her eyes locked with a pair of crimson ones, staring straight at her.

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah ..._**

Her voice shook a little as she sang the final words, her eyes memorizing every feature visible from this cloaked figure with the deep crimson eyes. Stepping back from the mic, she swallowed thickly as the figure shook his head slowly from side to side, motioning her not to alert her friends.

Fear made it impossible for her to move and the thought of this figure seeing the sparkling hands only made her terror that much greater.

_Will I lose them now? _Her mind screamed over and over again as she slowly lowered her guitar and just stood there.

* * *

**Review please,**

**Love,**

**Shirley & Vicki  
**


	2. The new girl in town

**Evil Twins©'s Note:** Thank you for the alerts and reviews. They mean so much to us. Apologizes for the lateness; Writer's Block is horrible. Hopefully updates will won't take so long this time. Here's Chapter 1. Enjoy lovies!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but this damn plotbunny belongs to us, the Evil Twins©.

* * *

**Bella**

Green.

That's all I saw.

Just green.

Okay, maybe not just green, but there really was a lot of green. Dark colors, actually. Very depressing colors. How can people live with these colors, in this kind of environment? Just the colors are enough to depress a person. I wouldn't be surprised if the people of Forks, Washington were on anti-depressants. Gosh darn it, even I was already starting to consider therapy.

Does the sun even come out here? Ever? I sure darn hope so. I grimaced as I looked out the window of my new room, shooting daggers at the slate-looking clouds hovering over my house, over Forks; over the whole damn state I'm sure. It looked like it was going to rain… yet again. What a surprise there.

_Hmmm, I __wonder…_

"Rain, rain go away! Please, come again another day," I sang softly with my eyes closed. I crossed my finger, mentally praying that I would get to see the sun, or some rays at least. In response, I received a loud booming thunder and the low trickling sound of rain against my window.

I opened my eyes to see that the weather worsened and the sun was barely rising. _Lovely_. "Goddamned–"

"What was that, Isabella?" Clearly lost in my thoughts, I hadn't heard my mama barge into my room. Gosh darn it, can't a girl have any privacy in her own damn room? It isn't that hard to knock on a door, but this is one of the many damn perks of living under the roof of my parents. I bit my lip to keep from blurting out obscurities at my mama.

I turned from the window I was looking out to face her, masking my distaste. "Nothing."

Placing the garment bags she was carrying on my bed, she strode over to me. She eyed me, furrowing her brows. "You seem bothered, Isabella? What's on your mind?"

I guess I have yet to master the expressionless look. I looked at her and she genuinely seemed worried, an expression I had not seen in while. I wanted to tell her everything; how much I missed the sun, the ranch, Admiral. I wanted to let her know that I hated living here. It was too cold and wet for my liking. This wasn't home. No, this was the total opposite. I wanted to go back home to Texas. I blinked my eyes rapidly to keep my tears at bay. I didn't need to be an emotional mess right before my first day of school.

Before I could reply, she ran her fingers through my hair, feeling my ends between her forefinger and thumb. "Did you use conditioner in your hair, Isabella?" She asked, raising one of her perfectly tweezed eyebrows.

_What?_ Did she really just changed the subject once again? I was beginning to get tired of this, of how mama was so ignorant of my feelings, always selfish. I raised my eyebrow in response, my anger seeping. I squeaked when her face hardened at my rebellion. I cowered away from her, feeling belittled and stupid. I stuttered, "Y-Yeah, I-I did."

"What was that?" She demanded. A proper response no doubt.

I replied louder, and respectively, "Yes Mama, I did."

She immediately smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Good girl. Remember, do your hair first, then put on a little makeup on cause you look a little pale. Your uniform goes on last, which is hanging in your closet, so you don't smudge it with any makeup. Oh and…"

I tuned her out as she went around my room giving me instructions on how to get ready. I already knew the way she wanted me to look. She has been telling me how to do so since I was a little girl. To her, I was still a little girl and had to be constantly reminded on how to dress, talk, act properly because, apparently, I didn't know any better. You'd think that after many years of hearing it I'd be used to it. No, it just gets more annoying, but I couldn't tell her. It would be very disrespectful and very unlady-like. I learned over the years to just let her have her way. It worked because we rarely fought or argued, but sometimes I could feel myself slip.

At one point, she pulled me over to my bed and sat me down. I had to fight the urge to grimace in front of my mama when she showed me the clothes inside. The pleated skirt was long, falling a bit above the knees. The white button down shirt would surely be too big on me. Oh god, the cardigan sweater was definitely the finishing touch to this grandma outfit. _Am I going to school or joining a Monastery?_ The school uniforms were horrendous. For a school that had excellent reputation, they sure had bad taste in fashion.

"Isabella Marie! Sit up straight this instant. How many times do I have to remind you? A lady must never slouch. It's unattractive," mama scowled. Surprised, I jumped; bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, mama," I replied, instantly sitting up straight. Mama smiled brightly, nodding in satisfaction. I gave her a tight smile when she patted my head. I had to bite back my tongue at the pitiful gesture.

She eventually left me to it, but not before giving me a stern look that pretty much said that I should do as she said without any 'funny business'. As soon as she closed the door, I threw myself on my bed. I felt like a small child throwing a tantrum as I screamed and cried into my pillow, effectively muffling it. Lately, I felt like I was being smothered by my parents. I was used to it; they always pushed me to be the best and only the best, but lately, it's gotten out of hand. Now that I was going to a new school, they were constantly reminding me what clubs I had to join, the grades I had to get, which student to befriend, how to dress and the list goes on and on. Their nagging was beginning to infuriate me.

I sat up and sighed. Although the age of consent in Washington is 16, I was still living at home. There wasn't much I could do but what I was told to do. At least until I went away for college, which was just one year away, that's all. I just had to suck it up. I'd done it before. I could do this.

_Buck up, cowgirl! New town, new school, new you. Make the best of it! _

I wiped away the tears, now determined to make the best of this. I was definitely going to go back to Texas, no matter what. My homeland wasn't going nowhere, so why fret? Feeling better, I got off the bed and began getting ready for my first day at Forks High School.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

**Edward**

_Ahhhh, yes_. Debussy is fantastic. His music is soothing and relaxing. I took in deep breathes, letting the music take over for me. I ignored the snickering from my brothers._ Not worth it, Edward. _ I couldn't let them get to me. They knew how much I hated going to school. Not only was it unnecessary, but a waste of my time. I snorted at that thought.

It helped me block out the disgusting, perverted thoughts of the students around me. That says a lot coming from someone of my kind. I mean, for fuck's sake, we're sexual beings. I guess you could say these humans came in close first. But still, they were disgusting.

Unfortunately, my fucking meditating was interrupted by some loud ruckus coming from afar. I opened my eyes to see what the fuck that loud noise was. I looked around, but all I saw were students being dropped off and going inside the building, and some just hanging out in the parking lot.

As the source of the sound came closer, it became clear that it was music. It was blaring so fucking loud you could literally _hear _the fucking vibrations. If I were human, it would fucking hurt my eardrums. _Stupid song_. The humans began looking in the direction of the school entrance.

I increased the volume and concentrated on Clair de Lune thinking that the car was only passing by and I could get back to _real_ music. Too bad we don't always get what we wish for.

**_St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway_**

**_Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade_**

**_Light of a silhouette_**

**_He's insubordinate_**

**_Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!_**

Oh god, who was playing this horrible song? I grimaced as the song got closer and louder. Whoever was playing this obviously had no taste in music. I had enough of this shit music to listen to at home. The guy was probably fucking high or some shit to able to listen to this loud ass music.

**_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out_**

**_Suicide commando that your momma talked about_**

**_King of the forty thieves_**

**_And I'm here to represent_**

**_The needle in the vein of the establishment_**

**_I'm the patron saint of the denial_**

**_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_**

**_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope_**

**_I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe_**

**_Raised in the city under a halo of lights_**

**_The product of war and fear that we've been victimized_**

**_I'm the patron saint of the denial_**

**_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_**

**_ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?_**

As I stood leaning against my car, a broke down-looking red truck passed by. _What the fuck is that? Surely it's not a car. _I'm surprised that piece was running well. It went towards the end side of the lot and parked. Of course, they stayed inside and let the song finished. I scowled. Of course. It's a fucking druggie.

**_I'll give you something to cry about._**

**_ST. JIMMY!_**

**_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun_**

**_I'm the one that's from the way outside_**

**_I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun_**

**_In the cult of the life of crime._**

**_I really hate to say it but I told you so_**

**_So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy_**

**_Welcome to the club and give me some blood_**

**_And the resident leader at the lost and found_**

**_It's comedy and tragedy_**

**_It's St. Jimmy_**

**_And that's my nameeeeeee... and don't wear it out!_**

When it fucking ended, I sighed in relief. I was glad to have my fucking hearing back. Fucking loud ass scream songs.

"_Oh yes, that song rocks!_"

"_I wonder what band that was because it's a pretty good song._"

I shook my head at the thoughts of my brothers. They sounded excited and fucking giddy like they never listen to this shit, especially Jasper. He practically blast that shit at home and he gets a fucking kick out of annoying me. Emmett is no better.

Fucking Jasper smirks at me. "Something up your ass, dear brother?"

Emmett laughs and nudges him. "Probably. It would explain the face he's making. Tell me Eddy, how deep in is it?"

I growled at them, not giving a fuck that students were around. I knew they were only playing, but fucking shit, sometimes they just over-fucking-do it. They continued laughing, but before I could shut them up the bell rang. Still giggling like fucking school girls, they both went inside and headed on to class. I much rather listen to the hormonal, ruthless and stupid thoughts of the humans around us.

I grabbed my backpack from my car and locked it up. As I turned to walk inside, I ran smack into a girl. Making sure to blend in, I stepped back a bit as if the run in impacted me too. I saw her falling, on her ass no doubt, and quickly, but humanly possible, I caught her.

Before I could ask her if she was okay and to fucking watch where she was standing, her scent hit me full force. _Oh god_. Freesias and Lilies. Venom pooled in my mouth; it was desiring just a taste. _So delicious smelling_. I brought her closer to me and buried my face in the crook of her neck. Never in my 107 years of living have I smelt such a tantalizing human. My fucking jeans tightened. _Fuck…_

She was struggling against my hold, and I saw her mouth moving. I think I can take a guess and say that she wanted me to let her go, but boy, if she only knew. _Stupid girl_. I chuckled darkly, thinking how silly she was for thinking she could fight me off. _I like to see you try, little girl._

I took a long whiff, my mouth salivating more. Just one taste. _No one's around, and no one would know_.

I looked around and luck was on my fucking side today. Everyone had gone inside. I smirked, knowing nothing could stop me from what I wanted right now. Wait, what if she screamed? What if someone came out and saw us? _Fuck this shit._

I languidly licked her neck, savoring the fucking amazing taste of her pale skin. I could fucking bet that her blood tasted even more fucking incredible. I shuddered at the pleasure it brought to my taste buds. She melted in my arms and moaned. She gripped my arms, using her measly strength to pull me closer. _Yes, surrender yourself to me._ _Good girl_. I flared my nose, smelling her fucking arousal. I pulled her closer and grinded myself against her. She moved against me, looking for that friction too. _Yes. More. I need more. _I moved downward and nibbled on her pulse point. I felt her pulse quicken, blood pumping rapidly. _So close. Just one tiny bite. Do it._

"Edward! Mom's on the phone!"

_Motherfucker_. I growled lowly, turning my pitch black eyes to face my cockblocking pixie of a fucking sister, Alice.

As I took the phone, the human quickly moved away, mumbling something about classes along the way.

_Fuck!_

_

* * *

_

**Review please,**

**Love,**

**Shirley & Vicki**


	3. The Voice

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Authors' note : Thank you all for being so understanding about the last chapter. So as a threat we're updating extra early. **

**Y'all ready for hot bod, bad boy Jasper? *drools* I know I am.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper**

Emmett and I laughed at Edward all the way to class. That guy seriously had to learn how to relax.

"Did you hear that pussy growl he gave ya?" I drawled, chuckling as he looked confused.

"Me? I thought it was meant for both of us..." he trailed off. I just laughed harder as I turned and walked into my History class.

Emmett was just too easy sometimes. I'd bet all my money he's going to be replaying the whole parking lot conversation for the next four hours before asking me if it was really meant for him during lunch.

_Fucking idiot._

I sat down in my usual seat, all the way in the back left corner. I didn't like being surrounded by humans and their blood, especially their blood. It made me all itchy, like a drug addict going through some serious rehab.

Not that I get the shakes or anything, hell, I wouldn't get caught dead acting like a spastic, spasming all over the place. No, by then, whoever's throat it was that made me feel itchy, was already dead.

Thank God it doesn't happen too often. I've only killed about eleven people since joining the Cullens over fifty years ago.

_What? That's like one every five years. It's worthy of a pat on the back._

Mr. Columbus, or whatever the fuck his name is, walked in and I slouched down in my chair. I love History, but they can't teach me anything. I was around for most of this stuff anyway.

Glancing around the class room, I was met with the sight of all these prissy little pricks and barbie doll girls. It made me sick to my stomach. Not only did they seem happy wearing this pretentious costume, they actually looked the part. You know, the typical rich boy, looking down on everyone else because they are oh so much better than the others.

_Fucking snobs._

_Pathetic really._

Mike fucking Newton turned his head just then, looking cheerful and utterly disgusting.

"Hey Hale, do you still need a partner for that assignement?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Newton? Eyes front!" I snapped, glaring at him with all the hatred I felt for this pussy.

His eyes went wide and I could hear his heart beat accelerating, making me instantly look down at his neck. My eyes zeroed in on that throbbing vein as his fear sky rocketed.

Venom pooled in my mouth as I envisioned sinking my teeth into the annoying little prissy bitch.

And then there it was, the fucking itch.

I growled softly, grabbing the flask from the inside pocket of my jacket and put it to my lips.

Alcohol is the best way to escape this fuckery, even for a vampire.

The whiskey burned in my throat, replacing the flare of thirst with this more pleasant one.

I had about ten more flasks in my bookbag; being able to get intoxicated as a vampire didn't mean it was as easy. Our metabolism burns it off much faster, so we have to drink a lot more and a lot faster to feel the buzz.

I kept nursing the flask all throughout class and the following three classes as well. If those pathetic scaredy cat teachers saw, they never said anything and their emotions told me they didn't give a fuck what really went on in this school. They were just here to race through classes and collect their paycheck at the end of the month.

_Greedy motherfuckers._

Of course, if it wasn't their total lack of caring, there was also the fact that my entire family had perfect grades. There was nothing to say about my academic achievements, so what if I wasn't as prissy as the rest of my family pretended to be?

I was bored alright, and I showed my boredom, very blatantly. Come on, who wouldn't get bored after repeating high school over and over again for five straight decades?

They never commented though, not the students nor the teachers. Hell, I was one of the perfect Cullens and could do no wrong, even if I would stand in front of class buck naked and told them the only way to live through high school was to fuck your way through it.

_Okay, maybe that's a little bit overexagerated, but still..._

The bell for lunch rang and I mindlessly headed towards the cafeteria, Emmett quickly following me.

"Was he really growling at little ol' me?" was the first thing out of his mouth and I couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up inside of me from breaking free. I grabbed a hold of his arm to steady myself as the alcohol was starting to take effect. I laughed like a man on death row that wins a free shopping certificate for the rest of his life in the local grocery store.

"Is he alright?" the most beautiful voice I had ever heard asked Emmett and I looked up, trying to locate the person to whom this voice belonged to.

Of course, the big oaf was in the way and I tried side stepping him, but by the time I had gained my balance and moved to stand next to him, the mystery girl was gone.

Emmett started shooting over-the-star compliments about Rose and I tuned him out, opting to look at the brownish-yellow ground instead as I carefully placed one foot in front of the other.

That sweet, soft, melodic voice still sounded in my head, asking over and over again if I was alright.

There was also something about the accent, it sounded familiar, Texas familiar.

I had never heard a girl with a Texan accent at this school before, so surely she must have been new or maybe just visiting.

_Oh please, don't be here just to visit one of these pretentious pricks._

"Jasper!"

I turned my head towards the sound and noticed Jessica 'spread 'em' Stanley waving me over.

_No fucking way, Ms. Chlamadia._

I ignored her and turned away, looking for my siblings. Rose was already sitting at a table, alone. I furrowed my brow, because normally Edward and Alice were the first ones here. Confusion slammed into me from Emmett, so I knew I wasn't the only one.

Her blonde Barbie head lifted and she glared at me with her usual 'overfriendliness' as Emmett sat down next to her and gestured for me to sit next to him.

"Fuck this!" I grumbled, passing them without a backwards glance and headed over to the car. Only it wasn't Edward's car anymore, but Emmett's Jeep who stood there proudly.

_I hope for Alice and Edward, they moved her as well or things might just get real ugly._

I popped the trunk and sure enough there she was, my beautiful Fendie.

Holding her gently, I moved to one of the abandoned benches and put her on my lap. After reaching inside my inside pocket and gulping down some more whiskey from the flask, I closed my eyes.

And there she fucking was.

"_Is he alright?"_

That damn voice was going to drive me crazy. I didn't even know what she looked like and I was already completely captivated by this human. Hell, she could be one of those boney girls with big teeth sticking out and I'd still want to meet her.

_Fuck Whitlock, you're losing it, man!_

With my eyes still closed and thinking about this girl, I started strumming my guitar. It wasn't a conscious thing, it just happened and then I was singing.

"_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand"**_

_No, they are too fucking worried about me eating someone to really see me, to know me._

_But, I don't know myself either, so what does it fucking matter._

_Am I evil, because Maria made me do evil, horrendous things?_

_Am I good, because I live with the Cullens and feed on animals?_

_Am I acting out because I love drinking?_

_Who knows?_

_**"I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far"  
**_

_I hope you're not too far._

_I want to meet you._

_There must be more to you than just that voice._

_No human ever impressed me in any way._

_**"You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"**_

_You're in my head alright!_

_Or maybe I'm just nuts?_

_Can a vampire go insane like that?_

_With no real incentive?_

_**"You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"  
**_

_I WILL find you._

_**"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I¨t will be alright"  
**_

_Hmm, I wonder...What would her smile look like?_

_With a soft, beautiful voice like that, she probably has the most divine lips._

_Full and plump, just begging to be kissed._

_Dying to be sucked._

_**"I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far"  
**_

I kept my eyes closed as I sang the chorus again. I could hear the shuffling of feet not too far away and a lighter sparking up a cigarette. I didn't stop though, not caring who heard me as I poured my heart out. A heart I had believed for decades to be completely dead. A heart that had been revived, although not beating, by a single word, a voice, the girl.

_**"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah"**_

Never had there been truer words. I did live in the past, reliving the horrors over and over again. Guilt and self-loathing eating away at me, even though I hid it well.

This girl though had changed my entire way of thinking. Where I'd normally be drinking myself even more into a stupor during lunch, grumbling to myself about Maria, I now was focused on her alone. I realized I didn't even care what she looked like, as long as she would want to be with me.

I made it my goal to make her mine. And if she appeared to be hesitant towards me, I'd show her how much I could mean to her. She was my Muse.

I sang the chorus over and over again, succesfully concluding the song and then someone clapped.

I opened my eyes to find a beautiful girl staring at me, applauding me with a big smile.

A grimace was her reward because I didn't even like that song.

It was a song Alice loved and played quite often, from that movie.

_It has a lot of kids in it and it's a movie. _

_Fuck, what's the name?_

_Lamp Sock or something._

"No, not Lamp Sock!" I grumbled to myself, not even aware I was speaking out loud.

"Camp Rock," the girl corrected me and just like that my head snapped up and my world froze.

_It's her!_

_It's THE fucking girl!_

_And she's motherfucking gorgeous!_

"Um...Do you want a sip?" I asked, raising my flask to her and hoping against all hope that she'd accept.

_Mmm, her lips where my lips have been._

_I'll never use another flask again, even if it means carrying the whole liquor store around in my bookbag, so I can pour it in that flask alone._

"I don't drink."

I looked up at her with a sly smile and winked conspiratorially at her.

"Sure you don't, sugar. Neither do I," I held out the flask for her to take, praying this time she would accept it and I could get a taste of those lips. Anything was better than nothing and she didn't strike me like the kind of girl that just kisses the first guy on first...sight.

_Mmm, her lips._

_Why the hell am I so drawn to her?_

_I have to stop thinking with my cock and figure this shit out!_

_Cock? Lips?_

_Blowjob!_

"Alright, but only a sip," I beamed up at her, thankful for interrupting my daydream about her, right in front of her with an already semi-hard on in my pants.

I watched her closely as she lifted the flask to her lips, tipped it back and made the most adorable face ever when her face scrunched up from the whiskey-burn.

"You have an amazing voice," she said, once she could breath again without coughing.

"Thank you, so do you," I answered truthfully, gazing into her eyes. Her smile was wide and blinding, making me bolder than ever as I reached out to take her hand.

I was going to tell her so much more, but before I could reach her, the bell rang.

She was fast, real fast for a human and I just stood there gazing at her retreating form.

_Fucking shit!_

_I should have asked her if she went to school here._

_I should have asked her out._

_I should have..._

_Oh fuck!_

_Shoulda woulda coulda...it's too late._

I moved to close the flask when I remembered her lips on it and quickly put it to my own mouth.

_Mmm, delicous._

_I will talk to you again, sugar. _

_And you will be mine._

_I can feel it!_

I headed back to class, stumbling a little less than before and a lot less bored. I might have even answered some questions during classes that afternoon. The girl had revived me completely.

* * *

**The Evil Twins are hosting yet another contest. **

**The Mix 'n Blend Contest. Something for you? Then send us your entry. More info on our profile.**

**Tell us what you thought of bad boy Jasper.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**

**Vicki**


End file.
